The present invention relates in general to mechanical tools, and more particularly to a tool for extracting a bearing mounted within an opening.
Bearings of all types are employed in many different applications for allowing one part to rotate with respect to another part, without incurring substantial wear between the parts. According to the different applications, bearings may be of the roller, ball, needle or other type.
Now and then it happens that bearings wear out or are otherwise destroyed, either because of inadequate lubrication or the presence of abrasive particles in the lubrication, or both. When this occurs, the bearing can fail and must be replaced. The failure mode of roller or ball-type bearings is generally the destruction of the roller or ball itself. For the part of the bearing that remains on the shaft, a conventional bearing puller can be used to remove such part. The other part of the bearing, termed the xe2x80x9cracexe2x80x9d, is held within the opening of a plate or other support structure. In some instances, the race can be removed by simply hammering on the race with a cylindrical object to push the race through the opening in the plate structure. Often, this procedure cannot be carried out because when doing so, the damaged race cannot be easily accessed and retrieved from the plate structure. Also, some bearings are housed in plate structures where the race must be inserted and removed only from the frontal side of the plate structure.
There are various complicated bearing removable structures which are either costly or complicated to utilize. In addition, many applications may be addressed by utilizing a special fitting to pump a grease, or similar substance, behind the bearing to thereby force the race in a forward direction and remove the same from the plate structure.
It can be seen from the foregoing that a need exists for a tool of low cost and uncomplicated nature that facilitates the removal of a damaged bearing race from the opening in a plate structure.
In accordance with the principles and concepts of the invention, there is disclosed a tool adapted for removing a bearing race captured within a plate structure.
The bearing removal tool constitutes an internally threaded nut, or similar article, of a shape and size which cannot otherwise be passed through the central opening in the bearing race when oriented transverse thereto. The threaded nut is formed so as to have flat surfaces on two opposite sides thereof to reduce the width of the tool. The nut is thus somewhat elongate and terminates in opposing ends. The threaded nut is also machined so as to have a taper formed on at least one end so that the threaded nut can be oriented in an oblique manner and passed into the central portion of the bearing race, turned somewhat so as to be transverse, and then be moved forwardly inside the race into engagement with an inwardly-directed angular flange of the race. A bolt or other threaded rod can be threaded into the tapered nut until the end of the bolt abuts against an internal surface of the plate structure. By continued rotation of the bolt, the nut moves outwardly, bringing with it the bearing race.
Alternatively, the bolt or threaded rod can be connected to a slam hammer and knocked forwardly to remove the bearing race.
The tapered nut provides an uncomplicated structure for manufacture at a cost effective price.